<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's a Wonderful Life by PrepSchoolAda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24864673">It's a Wonderful Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrepSchoolAda/pseuds/PrepSchoolAda'>PrepSchoolAda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DE Art Fest 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#DEArtFest, Absent Parents, Ada is a Human, Alternate Universe - Human, Asexual Nines, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, DE Art Fest, DEArtfest, Gavin is an android, Gen, Inspired by Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, Pre-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Sibling Bonding, aromantic ada, nines is a human, reverse au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:55:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24864673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrepSchoolAda/pseuds/PrepSchoolAda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <strong>DE Art Fest Day 1 - Reverse!AU</strong>
</p><p>Nines and Ada Kamski are invited to spend Christmas at their absent father's home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ada (Detroit: Evolution) &amp; Upgraded Connor | RK900, Background Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DE Art Fest 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's a Wonderful Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>the first fic for DE Art Fest! I hope you enjoy! This is my first proper AU fic I believe</p><p>so in natural Jo fashion, I made Nines and Ada human and Gavin an android, but Gavin is only mentioned. Ha. Maybe I'll get over my crippling fear of writing Reed900 one day</p><p>(actually I'm doing that on the 14th haha yup I wrote 90,000 words of Ada fic before I even touched Reed900 but I got there. expect Reed900 fluff for the enemies to lovers prompt!)</p><p>Enjoy! From here on out I'm doing a fic every day in July!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Ada arrived at her father's home on Christmas Eve, the 'Chloe' answered the door. Ugh.</p><p>"Ada, welcome home!" she said with a wide smile.</p><p>Ada exhaled sharply. She hated that 'Chloe' was always far too pleasant to be reasonably annoyed with.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah. God, you have to be so... happy all the time?" Ada huffed.</p><p>'Chloe' just kept grinning. She was so insufferable. Ada knew she was being unfair, 'Chloe' hadn't really done anything wrong; in fact, Ada wouldn't have nearly as much of a problem with 'Chloe' if her father hadn't spent more time with his android companions than her over the years.</p><p>"I find that being kind is its own reward, Ada," said 'Chloe' politely, taking Ada's suitcase without being asked and carrying it inside. "Now, I'm sure you know that Elijah won't be home until dinner time tomorrow, during which you can enjoy a nice Christmas meal together!"</p><p>Ada gritted her teeth. Like she needed 'Chloe' to remind her that her dad was once again abandoning her to help with Christmas sales of androids. On top of that, this served as a <em>lovely</em> reminder that this weird girl insisted on referring to her father by his first name all the time. It made Ada feel like 'Chloe' was his mistress, which quite frankly made her shudder.</p><p>"Please, make yourself at home!" trilled Chloe. Ada gritted her teeth. This <em>was</em> her home. Kind of. "I'll take your things to your room. Nines hasn't arrived yet, but I'm sure you can entertain yourself until then!"</p><p>Regardless of how angry Ada could be at her father, it was still nice of him to have kept her room, as well as Nines's. She thought for sure they'd be turned into giant 'Chloe' USB charging stations or something (admittedly, for all Ada's hostility, she didn't actually know much about how androids worked). </p><p>Ada knew exactly how she wanted to pass the time until her brother showed up. She kicked open the door of her father's pool room (Jesus Christ, her father had a pool room), stripped down to her underwear and dived in. Oh yeah, she was in her father's pool without permission. What the hell was he going to do about it? <em>Make</em> her leave? From all the way over in an android warehouse? She was doing laps in her weird father's pool and it was nothing short of marvellous. Suck it, dad. Suck it, 'Chloe'. Ada Kamski did whatever she wanted. She'd dive right into her dad's scary ass red pool and take up as much space as she pleased.</p><p>Taking up space was all she ever did anyway where her father was concerned, it would seem.</p><p>On her 49th spiteful lap, Nines entered the room with a suitcase, having refused to allow Chloe to take on the extra labour of carrying his luggage upstairs. He immediately sighed when he saw the sight before him. As impressive as Ada's swimming had become as a result of her petulance, he knew she was only in their dad's pool because the mere thought of it annoying him was exhilarating to her. She needed to find a better outlet.</p><p>"Hello Ada," said Nines. He said it twice more with increased volume before Ada noticed him.</p><p>"Whaddup!" Ada called sarcastically with a big, false grin. "Come on in, the water's great!"</p><p>Nines rolled his eyes ever so slightly and tried to conceal it. He didn't want Ada going off on one again if she caught a whiff of him disapproving of her antics.</p><p>"I'm good," said Nines firmly. "Please tell me you were nice to Chloe on your way in."</p><p>"Which one? There's so <em>many</em> of them!" said Ada bitterly.</p><p>"I'll take that as a no," grumbled Nines. "You know, being rude to Chloe isn't going to make dad spend Christmas with us."</p><p>"Who said it would?" said Ada, emerging from the pool and grabbing a towel to dry herself off. "Why are you so protective of Chloe? You got a crush on her or something?"</p><p>"Shut up, Ada," snapped Nines. "I'm gonna go unpack."</p><p>"Cool," said Ada, not looking at him as she vigorously rubbed her dripping blonde hair with the towel.</p><p>Nines turned around to leave, but hesitated before he walked away. Best not to leave this conversation on a bad note. "Merry Christmas, by the way."</p><p>"Ha!" said Ada, pulling her jeans back on and flashing her younger sibling a genuine grin. "Merry Christmas, Nines!"</p><p>*</p><p>Nines was awoken on Christmas morning by his sister kicking open his door as loudly as possible and marching inside his bedroom without being invited.</p><p>"MERRY CHRISTMAS, FUCKERS!"</p><p>Nines sat up, rubbing his eyes. "It's too early in the morning for that kind of talk."</p><p>Ada shrugged. "Whatever, if I don't sleep on Christmas Eve night, you don't get to sleep on Christmas morning. It's 10am already!"</p><p>As abrasive as Ada had been all their lives, it was still adorable to Nines that she'd never once slept on Christmas Eve night. She'd always been far too excited, and it had never wavered as she grew older. On Christmas afternoon, however, she slept like a baby, having exhausted herself from the morning's festivities.</p><p>She placed a square package with uncharacteristic caution onto his lap and sat on the floor, her legs in a basket.</p><p>"Okay, okay, open it. I wanna see your face," said Ada, smiling away and resting her chin in her hands, bouncing slightly in place.</p><p>Nines couldn't resist shooting a smile of admiration in his sister's direction as he carefully unwrapped his gift by slowly peeling away the sellotape.</p><p>Ada groaned. What was it with Nines and preserving wrapping paper? "Just rip it open, dude!"</p><p>"You did such a good job wrapping it, I don't want to spoil it," said Nines sheepishly.</p><p>"Ugh. It'll be New Year's Eve before you open that thing."</p><p>When Nines had finally done away with all the unripped wrapping paper, he found that Ada had gifted him a meticulous selection of vinyl records. He could feel his cheeks burning and willed them to stop doing that before Ada saw. He knew exactly where she'd acquired these; they were from the record store downtown, where that android shop assistant worked. The one that always flirted with him, and the one that Nines always flirted with right back.</p><p>"Now I've never heard of any of these albums, but there was a <em>very</em> helpful android working the checkout that helped me choose some just for you!" said Ada, her voice mocking in the most affectionate way possible as her eyes twinkled in self-satisfaction. "MS400 model, I believe his name's Gavin? You know him, by any chance?"</p><p>"Y-Yes, I see him in there on occasion," said Nines, averting her gaze and trying to conceal his giant grin. "Did he, um... say anything about me?"</p><p>"Well, I asked him what kind of records you'd like..." said Ada, pulling one from the middle of the pile. "And he said this one reminded him of your eyes."</p><p>"He absolutely did not say that."</p><p>"Oh, he did. The one you're holding reminded him of your ass, apparently."</p><p>"You're the worst," said Nines, giggling as he admired the records. He considered the possibility that he should probably get a record player at some point.</p><p>He looked at Ada, smiling. "Thank you, these are amazing."</p><p>Ada raised an eyebrow, quite determined to deflect any sincere external displays of affection. "Are you gonna cry? Don't cry. I can't handle emotions, especially not yours."</p><p>"<em>I'm</em> not going to cry, but you might when you see your gift," Nines teased, reaching under his bed. He pulled out something very long, and something that looked very heavy.</p><p>"Oh God, Nines, you didn't spend too much money on me, did you?" said Ada warily. She knew horticultural design didn't pay too well, and would rather Nines used his wages on essentials only.</p><p>"Don't worry, I'd never spend over $5 on you, you know that," Nines taunted. "Now go on, open it."</p><p>Ada, with none of Nines' delicacy or apprehension, ripped open the package excitedly. When she realised what it was, a smile spread across her face that was so wide she was practically glowing. Holy shit. Holy <em>shit</em>.</p><p>"This is a SWORD! A fucking SWORD!" screamed Ada in delight, carelessly pulling it from its box while Nines recoiled in terror. "Where did you get a sword?!"</p><p>"I literally just went into an antique store and asked if they had any weapons," said Nines, happy Ada was happy, but worried that she didn't actually know how to handle a sword and might hurt one of them if she kept swinging it like that. "They seemed thrilled to be rid of it, I don't think they could sell it. Health and safety concerns or something."</p><p>"You got a free sword?!" said Ada with a breathless grin. "You gave me your one chance at owning a free sword forever?!"</p><p>Nines scoffed. "Yeah, it seemed like something you'd appreciate."</p><p>Ada dropped her new acquisition on the ground and tackled Nines with a bear hug.</p><p>"Jesus," said Nines in a strained voice as Ada squeezed him, but nonetheless did his very best to return the hug. They were rare coming from Ada, after all.</p><p>"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" said Ada, swaying as she squeezed him.</p><p>Nines chuckled, despite how much difficulty he was having with his breathing throughout this embrace. "Thank <em>you</em>. Merry Christmas, sis."</p><p>After the Chloes had prepared breakfast for them, Nines had checked out some of his vinyls on their dad's record player and Ada had looked up some tutorials on proper use and care for a sword, they sat down to watch <em>It's a Wonderful Life</em> on their father's ridiculously huge TV. True to Nines's prediction, Ada fell asleep not even halfway through.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>meat sack 400</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>